Problem: Simplify the following expression. $ (8 + 3 \times 10) - 4 \times 4 $
Answer: $ = (8 + 30) - 4 \times 4 $ $ = 38 - 4 \times 4 $ $ = 38 - 16 $ $ = 22 $